Questions
by Eilia
Summary: Eragon se pose des questions. Une ombre rôde. Qui est-elle? J'ai écrit ceOS il y un an et demi au moins. Il n'est donc peut-être plus d'actualité mais je voulais le poster quand même. Enjoy!


Comment était-ce possible ? Solembum lui avait pourtant promis qu'il serait aimé d'une femme noble ! Alors pourquoi Arya ne le regardait-elle pas ? Pourquoi refusait-elle cet amour qu'il voulait lui donner ? Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le détourner de son destin, ce destin si lourd a porter et qui lui prédisait de sauver l'Alagaësia. Ce destin qui lui avait fait retrouver puis fait perdre son demi-frère. Pourquoi devait-il tout subir ? Seul dans sa tour, dans la forêt des elfes, Eragon passe et repasse toutes ces questions. Puis, il prend un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et commence à écrire.

Le temps qui coule est illusoire,

Un rêve qui sommeille,

Pensée à peine imaginée,

Espoir informulé, le voyage à débuter.

Un voyage dont il ne reviendrait pas indemne. Un voyage qu'il ne voulait pas effectuer seul ou sous l'emprise d'une quelconque prophétie. Et si cette prophétie n'avait pas été faite ? Celle concernant l'avenir d'Eragon le dragonnier et celle de Solembum ? Que se serait-il passé ? S'il n'avait pas été Eragon le tueur d'ombre, Arya se serait-elle intéressée à lui ? Se serait-elle autorisée à l'aimer ? Oui mais si il n'était pas devenu Argentlam, il ne l'aurait pas connue. Ou bien se seraient-ils rencontrés quand même ?

Arrêter le temps, arrêter le souffle de la vie,

Seul le poète en a la pouvoir,

Il l'oublie lorsqu'il écrit, il oublie que lui dispose de sa vie,

Il oublie le temps qui coule, le sablier qui s'écoule.

Tous ces mots qui ne seront jamais plus que des rêves. Des rêves a jamais inaccessibles. Des rêves qui lui sont interdits. Pourquoi ? Tant de questions qui passent et repassent. Tant de questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponses. Une ombre approche. Sans bruit. Le jeune homme ne l'entend pas, ne la voit pas.

Le temps te montre le chemin, créé ton destin,

Laisse-le t'emporter, laisse-le s'envoler,

Demain, le ciel se confondra avec la terre,

Demain, l'horizon sera poussière,

Demain, silence sera puissance.

Et si, lui qui ne s'était jamais opposé au destin, lui qui avait suivi sans jamais se demander, changeait son destin ? Décidait de ne plus se fier a la prophétie et traçait son propre chemin ? Pourquoi est ce que tous ces hommes et ces femmes attendaient tout cela de lui seul ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas laisser de temps en temps sa tâche aux autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que lui ne pouvait pas choisir la vie qu'il avait envie de vivre alors que d'autres en avaient le droit et lui disaient sans cesse de ne suivre que la voie qui lui avait été tracée ? Que la voie qui lui avait été prédestinée ?

Le temps n'existe pas,

Quelque soit ton combat,

Qu'il dure une seconde ou bien une heure, une éternité,

Le temps n'existe pas.

Depuis combien de temps il écrivait, il ne saurait le dire. Depuis combien de temps il réfléchissait, il ne saurait le dire. L'ombre se rapproche, lit, s'éloigne.

Le temps n'existe pas,

Seul celui prisonnier de la toile qu'il a lui-même tissée l'ignore,

Le temps n'existe pas,

Le poète le sait, l'utilise à sa guise,

Le temps est illusoire.

Il se retourne. Trop tard. L'ombre a disparu. Il ne sait pas qui a lu ce qu'il a écrit. Il ne sait pas qui l'a observé. Il ne sait pas qu'il est resté des heures sur ce bout de parchemin. Il ne sait pas que lui seul décide de son destin et que rien n'est prévu à l'avance. Il ne sait pas que tout peut encore changer.

Arya attendait. Elle attendait que l'ombre qui tournait autour d'eux ne se déclare. Elle venait de sortir de la tour des dragonniers. Pourquoi cette tour ? Pourquoi aller voir le dragonnier ? Cette ombre y était-elle rattachée ? Tant de chemins qui pouvait se rapprocher, tant de chemin qui la perdaient.

Ombre, ténèbres, mort.

Tout associer sans jamais se douter

Qu'elle frappe sans jamais s'arrêter,

Sans jamais dévier.

Une route, une voie, un chemin,

Une maison, une pièce, un bureau, un parchemin.

Insaisissable, elle frappait,

Un esprit que personne ne peut attraper,

Un rêve furtif, une ombre, un mort.

L'ombre s'approche, s'éloigne, revient. Elle semble indécise. Arya ne bouge pas, attends que l'ombre décide d'elle-même de se dévoiler. L'ombre s'en va. Ce n'est pas grave. Elle reviendra, elle ne laissera pas la tour des dragonniers. Elle reviendra. Là-haut, dans la tour, Eragon dort. Il ne se doute pas qu'une ombre rode. Il ne se doute pas qu'il est observé. Il dort.

Au lever du jour, le dragonnier se lève. Il ne sait pas qu'il est suivit. Il ne sait pas qu'une ombre le suit. Il veut des réponses. Il devra attendre. La nuit tombe, l'ombre revient, se sauve. Eragon se lève. Un bruit, un craquement, des pas… Arya. Il n'attend pas, ne cherche pas. Il coure. Il coure près l'ombre, il veut des réponses. L'ombre disparait. Il retourne dans la tour. Arya est toujours là. Elle attend.

Eragon_ « Arya, aurais-tu vu quelqu'un sortir d'ici juste avant moi ?

Arya_ -non. Pour… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Eragon est repartit à la recherche de ses réponses.

Ombre, ténèbres, mort.

Tout associer sans jamais se douter

Qu'elle frappe sans jamais s'arrêter,

Sans jamais dévier.

Oromis, assis sur une souche, médite. Méditait plutôt. Avec le bruit que fit son élève en arrivant, il se trouva expulsé de cet univers de calme, de sérénité.

Oromis_ «que se passe-t-il Eragon ?

Eragon _-maître, connaissez-vous une espèce non-repérable, même avec des sens magiques, douée de raison et d'intelligence ?

Oromis_ -non Eragon-vaudr. Pourquoi cette question ?

Eragon_ -cela répondrait à plusieurs des miennes.

Oromis_ -tu as toujours eu beaucoup de questions Eragon. Résous-les par toi-même. Mais… »

Sans laisser le temps au vieux dragonnier de développer d'avantage, Eragon repartit en courant.

Une route, une voie, un chemin,

Une maison, une pièce, un bureau, un parchemin.

Insaisissable, elle frappait,

Arya attendait. Elle attendait l'esprit qui venait rendre visite au dragonnier. Elle savait qui se cachait derrière ce voile. Elle savait qui ne voulait pas se dévoiler. Soudain, un souffle. L'elfe se retourna et vit l'ombre que cherchait Eragon. Et l'ombre se dévoila. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce que lui avait dit cette ombre avant de s'en aller « Une mère veille toujours sur son fils. Prends soin de lui, i l en a besoin. »

Un esprit que personne ne peut attraper,

Un rêve furtif, une ombre, un mort.


End file.
